Introducing me
by Smashley101
Summary: Summary inside :
1. I love that thing you do

**-A/N- So i decided to change this story and added a bit of a twist to make people interested as much as possible. I changed it. - summary - Demi lovato was just your average girl, dreaming about things that would never happen untill one day things started changing for the better.**

**Any suggestions? Let me know, I love to hear what people think i should consider doing to add a bit more of a twist, and i hope i dont let you down with the story line to this, Thank you for reading, please review :)**

**17th May 2010**

As the wind howled on that dreadful morning, and early risers were out jogging or going to work there was one girl who was still fast asleep,  
wishing she never has to wake up ever again, wishing she never had to see his face on the news or basically everywhere she went, so she just lay there with her eyes closed, opening one every so often to see if the morning had passed and it was time for her to sleep again, to go back to the happy world she wanted so badly to be real. But being a pop star means early morning rising's are essential to her life.

"this is seriously rediculous" Demi lovato, the waking pincess said, staring at the cieling thinking to herself about life events and situations and wondering what she could do to just erase those memories from her head.

"Whats rediculous?" a voice asked from her door curiously.

"i was happy you know, a nice boyfriend and all that jazz, but then he saw her at that stupid movie premire and it was all over just like that" she drew in a deep slow breath "i should never have given him that option for there to be an us should i dallas?" she asked her sister who had just found a comfy spot on demi's bed.

"honestly, you liked him alot, and he liked you obviously, because he wouldnt of told you and asked you out would he?" dallas asked demi "and maybe, he may have been telling the truth, maybe he didnt want to ruin your friendship, and if it makes you feel any better, Ashley greene is a rightous ugly cow, and i mean like legit" they both sat there laughing for about an hour before demi diceded it was best if she got up and ready for a press confrence with nick, kevin and him, -pants who was to infactuated in vampire girl.

Demi walked down the corridor, trying to figure out which room the singing was coming from "everytime you smile for me..." she stood listening patiently "...and i just had to let you know..." she eenie miniee'd a door and opened it "damn!" she cursed when she saw that it was empty "the truth, its only you"  
she loved his voice, it always calmed her down when she was frustrated, but now its the cause of her frustration, but then she finally found the door and opened it to reveal the face to the voice sat on a chair playing his guitar and looking straight at her singing, ''you showed up and you looked so classy, made me think twice about the way i was acting" she just stood there absorbing his words and looking in his eyes "you were ther from the start of it all, like a dream came to life now im left in awe, stars shine but your light is the brightest, and love flies but your love is the highest, your so sweet that it drives me crazy a summer like no other your my L.A baby"

she just stood there smiling as he stood up still singing...

"No i never really noticed, took a while for me too see,  
playing back the moments, and im starting to believe,  
that you could be at the show and know everyone but its you that makes me sing we may not know where we are but i know who i am..."

he just stood there looking at her smiling, and watching her as she struggled to breath and blushing and he walked behind her whispering in her ear "baby,  
im your biggest fan" and he walked of with no explanation just left her there suffocating herself, left her with a dumbfounded goofy smile on her face.  
"what the hell was that..." she whisperd and kevin walked in.

"what was what?" he asked taking a bite out of an apple and sitting on the couch.

"uhm...nothing" she answered shaking her head and sitting next to him.

"you ready for the press confrence lovato?"

"ready then ever jonas" they smiled at each other, demi saw kevin as her big brother she never had, he was always there for her when she needed him, like when joe broke up with her, him and nick were the first two by her side, telling her everything was going to be alright, and that she was going to learn what its like to be heartbroken sevral times before she finds her one true love. Demi started to see alot of guys as being heartbreakers, always wanting the girl who will spread her legs as soon as they look at them. She never thought joe would want to go for that kind of girl, but then she started taking guesses maybe he wanted to get married and laid already, hes 21, maybe hes fed up with people taking the piss out of him for still being a virgin, and she couldnt provide that since she was only 17 and wasnt ready to get married, and Ashley showed interest in him...but come on we all know shes after fame, just like Justin gaston with miley, he used her so more people knew his name.

"dems..come on we have to go" kevin said standing up, so she followed him out the door walking to the stage of the house of blues siting on a stool inbetween kevin and nick, who just so happened to be looking at her, what was he looking at she thought, she looked away from him trying not to catch his eyes and listened to the questions being asked "what do you guys like to do when your not touring and your home?" asked a reporter and ofcourse nick answered first.

"well, i like to be in my room, in my own bed surounded by peace and quietness that our home provides, untill joe and kevin come home" he laughed along with everyone else "and i have a dog, named elvis, so i like to just see him and take him for walks because i cant take him on tour with us and spenind quality time with my family and friends is always good" he smiled looking at me and then i spoke into my mic.

"i like to do basically the same, i have a little sister maddison, and seeing her and just watching movies or going to pinkberry with her is always good and being surrounded by the people who inspire you the most to keep living your dream is always an honour and the most important thing when im home, my family are amazing and i love them" i smiled turning and looking at nick catching him looking down at my legs 'what was he looking at seriously?' i sat listening to kevin and joe talking and i caught nicks eye as he looked up and blushed looking away. And then there came that random question that just made everything more awkward...

"Demi, do you ever think that maybe you should of dated nick rather then joe, i seem to think you two share more of a connection"

"uhm..." i looked at kevin and joe who just looked at me trying not to laugh and then slowly turned to nick who was looking anywhere but me.

"im sorry but we have run out of time, thank you all for coming and asking your questions, we hope to do this again sometime its been fun" joe interupted and with that we all rushed of stage, i refused to look at nick who seemed to be looking a bit smug if i must admit.

***Kevin's POV***

I went to nicks changing room and walking in seeing him sat at a desk possibly writing a song "new song?" i asked him looking over his shoulder, but he hid the paper from me unexpectantly.

"uh..yeah but its kinda, not...finished" wow nick was acting weird, maybe that question got to him i watching scruntch the paper up throwing it clear in the bin "its rubbish anyway" he said standing up and walking out of the room. Wow, seriously that was weird, nick would always keep his songs even if they were no good, so I walked to the trash and picked it out unscrunching it and reading the lyrics:

you've got, long black hair,  
and you dont seem to care,  
what i think about you, baby,  
my hearts aching, for some loving,  
and what do you see, when im around is it the same as me or different,  
your voice is very appealing to me,  
and i just cant seem to breath.

baby baby baby, why do you do this?  
why do you tease me with your short black dress,  
and that smile and abnoxious laugh of yours,  
and ofcourse,  
your oblivious to the things you do,  
the things you doo oh to me.

youve got your pale skin, i would love to touch,  
your rosey red cheeks from when you blush,  
your beautiful teeth, behind your glossy lips,  
and i, really like it when your smiling at me,  
coz i,

thats how it ended...so it was unfinished, what is nicholas hiding from me. I kept re-reading the lyrics and then thats when i saw it on the top right hand corner, a love heart with the initials DDL. Nicholas jerry jonas is crushing on Demi. Oh My.

**Hey, hope you guys like this chapter, I was just bored and found myself dabbling, and this is what I got out of it, if you want more let me know :)**

**Sorry for any bad spellings im not exactly amazing at it if i must admit.**


	2. You make me sing

I scrunched the paper up in my pocket, panicking once joe walking in the dressing room, spinnning around i quickly said "sup joe? me? oh nothing, im just about to leave so ill catch you later bro?" and with that i ran quickly out of the room and never looked back.

***Joe's POV***

Well that just wasnt weird at all.

Whats got into everyone lately? maybe they think that question the press asked demi got to me, which it didn't im happy with ash, if nick likes her and demi likes him then i dont care, i want my brother and best friend to be happy.

I walked out of the dressing room and bumped in to Greg Garbowsky, the bass guitarist in our band and my best friend. "Garbo, just the person i was looking for, dude wanna go watch the game?"

"Sure man, thats what i was coming to look for you for anyway" Garbo said, and with that we left and went to watch the yankee's game.

***Demi's POV***

"MILEY!" I squeeled as soon as i saw my best friend, i love this girl and i dont care what anyone actually thinks about her, and no here i was sat across from her in pinkberry.

"Hey dems" she laughed "how've you been, i watched your press confrence on T.V" she giggled.

Ahhh, another person watched that dreaded question being asked "yeahh..ha" i looked out of the window nervously.

"demi, i saw the way he was looking at you, he used to look at me in the same very way" she said playing with her ice cream. "its clear, nick jonas is inlove with you and when you look at photos of you guys from like 2008 you can see he liked you then"

I just sat eating my ice cream ignoring her, damn woman needs to get of my back and stop making accusations, nick is my best friend, yeah ofcourse hes absolutely adorable and has a breath taking smile and his lips, oh his...wait what the hell, now im just sat there with my mouth hanging open, close it demi, mileys looking at you..CLOSE YOUR DAMN MOUTH.

"Whats up demetria, you look dumbfounded" she grinned, omg, omg, omg she knew what i knew, she knew that i just realised that the guy i used to see as being my brother...is now the guy i may be crushing on.

"I hate you, you did that on perpose" i stared at her.

"demi, babe, its not possible to make someone fall inlove with someone" she smiled that mischevious 'ha-ha' evil smile, she's right...as usual, miley cyrus just loves to interfere in my life but i must admit i seriously love this girl she is my best friend in the whole entire world, i remember when i used to do this with selena, when we used to talk about nick and how much she likes him, its just weird being best friends with the girl who your ex-bestfriend hated, and now that i know miley and her and the jo bros are talking again, ive realised what a total fool i was for not actually giving this girl a chance.

***Nick POV***

I cant believe she caught me staring, man nick your losing your game and making obvious after all these years of hiding all the practice i got without making it obvious and there she was, catching me staring...man.

"Nick?" Joe said interrupting my thoughts, Im kinda guessing joe knows, hes just stood there looking at me with that knowing expression. I put my guitar down and looked at him.

"whats up joe?" I said nervously.

"oh nothing, i just got of the phone with ash, she said she was watching the press confrence, and we kinda got talking about that last question" he said slightly smiling at me. "its obvious nick."

"I dont know what your talking about" i said looking down, its code, brothers never like a brothers ex, i mean, i liked her before they dated and broke up but still im crossing the line with this one.

"oh shove of nicholas" he laughed, i never expected him to laugh. "so how long?"

"four years"

"you going to do anything about it?"

"no"

"why?" he questiond...shouldnt i be the one asking why? why do you want me to? why are you telling me to? why, why, why?

"isnt that quite obvious, you guys dated, i cant ask my brothers ex-girlfriend out"

"why?" he asked again, wtf this guy is confusing. "I mean, you guys do look cute together" he cringed "ew, i just said cute, but anyway, nick she deserves the best, i couldnt give her that, but you can, you can make her happier then i did."

I felt like he was telling me to go pick up the peices, telling me to go fix the girls heart that he broke, but the thing is what i she doesnt like me back, what if she see's me as a brother. What's gonna happen if i tell her how i feel and then everything gets awkward between us.

"think about it, okay" joe said "i love you bro, and you deserve happiness too" he got up and walked out of the room.

Wow.

***Demi's POV***

So there I was carelessly walking down the street, drinking a nice coffee from starbucks, stopping to take pictures with fans, signing autographs, then I got distracted, I never usually find myself distracted, or careless in dangerous moments what so ever. But there was a huge billboard of his face grinning at me, his dark brown curly hair his chocolate eyes, I found myself so very infactuated by this beautiful imageinfron of me that i stepped into the road, and was hit by a fire truck...

Bullshit.

None of that ever happened, im not famous and I have never spoke to Nick or Joe, I have spoke to Kevin though hes funny, and Miley she actually is my best friend. Im a senior in waterview high, I love music, I eat, sleep, drink music im also an A student not to brag of anything but pshhh. So im not popular in my high school im your typical average non-slutty high-schoolian? if thats even a word. I like to think of myself as bing sophisticated in a way, black skinny jeas, black converse, always wearing nice shirts usually tank-tops, i wear dresses and leggings time to time, black hair, i dont wear to much make up and i wear glasses, not all the time just in school to read and stuff.

That story i just told you, thats what i would love to happen to me, Nick jonas to serenade me with a song, to like me, then I realised that, that was way too good to be true. Sorry if i ruined anyone elses hopes and dreams. Ill give you and insight if the status quo's in this school.

You've got:

**Nerds - **you dont need to watch out for anyone of them, they are to sucked up in there math books

**Cheerleaders:**

Ashley greene - Head cheerleader, Joe jonas' girlfriend, I seriously think shes just using him.

Chelsea Staub - Got lost trying to find chess club probably, shes actually nice I seriously dont know why shes a cheerleader.

Tawni Heart - biggest blonde bimbo (tripple B's) blondes arnt actually dumb, but Tawni seriously gives them a bad name.

**Jocks:**

Joe Jonas - Captain, has the biggest head i have ever seen, meterphorically speaking.

David Henrie - Joe's 'sidekick' would lick the ground he walked on.

**Populars:**

Nick Jonas - shy, timid guy, popular because hes hot, and sang to a girl last year and became the heart-throb of the school.

Selena gomez - the girl nick serenaded and bragged about it.

Alyson Stoner - Nicks best friend.

**Skaters:**

Emily osment - really smart and pretty

Mitchel Musso - Known to really like emily.

**Innocent girls:**

Nicole Anderson - yeah...because you can see the innocence written all over her face, right...

and then you have the

**Band Kids:**

Kevin Jonas - absolutely slick and fast on the guitar and seriously funny.

Miley cyrus - a voice to fall inlove with and plays piano and guitar.

Chloe Bridges - rocks on the piano.

and me...Demetria Devonne Lovato, sing, dance, act, play guitar and piano, found my comfort zone with the band kids, the kids that dont judge.

My life started changing when Kevin dragged his brother nick along to one of our get togethers.


End file.
